De Ángeles y Shinigamis
by C. Weller chan
Summary: - No porque en vida no hayas tenido ciertas oportunidades, significa que ahora estés en libertad de fabricarlas, Kagome - UA
1. Muerte

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**DE ÁNGELES Y SHINIGAMIS"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Episodio 1 de 2**

**Muerte**

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Dominaciones:** Son ángeles que pertenecen al cuarto coro jerárquico, segundo grupo. Algunas de sus funciones son la sanación e integración de los niveles físicos, mentales y emocionales. Son ángeles que protegen hospitales; transmutan todo lo bueno hacia los humanos, así como técnicas y conocimientos para la sanación, entre otras acciones.

**Shinigami:** Dios de la muerte. Personificación de la muerte en la mitología japonesa.

**Fuente:** Wikipedia. _Ángeles.- Jerarquía.- Dominaciones_ y _Shinigamis_

* * *

**Nota preliminar:** En vista que los ángeles son seres asexuados, Kagome será referenciada como un ser del género masculino la mayor parte del fic.

* * *

De manera en extremo cautelosa, la sombra se deslizó entre las columnas del nebuloso sitio. Haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por pasar inadvertida, la alada figura se detenía cada cierta distancia para mirar a su alrededor y verificar que nadie la hubiera visto y esperanzada de perderse entre la neblina que llenaba el lugar.

Al momento de alcanzar su objetivo, la figura suspiró aliviada y contenta. Olvidándose por completo de cuidar su presencia ahí, rápidamente voló con gracia hacia la enorme puerta de marco barroco, que se encontraba frente de ella unos cuantos pasos, de la cual surgía una tenue luz.

Una vez dentro, la silueta se detuvo delante del espectáculo que se ofrecía a sus ojos. Con deleite, observó las regordetas criaturitas incorpóreas, como fantasmas, postradas en pequeños y cómodos cuneros, durmiendo unas, balbuceando otras y algunas más tratando de alcanzar objetos invisibles y suspendidos con sus pequeños bracitos.

El recién llegado se acercó levitando hacia los cuneros más próximos para observar de manera silenciosa y extasiada los seres ahí reunidos, que le parecían lo más hermoso que pudiera existir. Emocionado, casi con miedo, extendió uno de sus brazos para con los nudillos de sus dedos, alcanzar la redonda mejilla de una de esas pequeñas almas, cuando una voz enérgica y fuerte lo hizo brincar:

- ¡Dominaciones Kagome, otra vez aquí! ¿Cuántas veces se le ha de decir que no puede entrar a esta parte del cielo? – un ángel de apariencia femenina y de edad mayor bajó de las alturas para posarse con gracia justo al lado del joven dominaciones, que, con toda la traza de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa, se replegó dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Ho-hola ángel Kaede, ¿co-cómo ha… estado? – el ángel anciano se acercó de un paso firme hacia el dominaciones, mirándolo fijamente y con gesto adusto.

- He estado bien, gracias. Y estaré mejor si usted regresa a donde debe de estar. Si lo encuentran aquí, seguramente me castigarán por permitir la entrada a ajenos; usted sabe que este lugar es sagrado y debe permanecer enclaustrado… – a medida que lanzaba su discurso de reprimenda, el ángel Kaede trató de resistir el ardid que ese dominaciones siempre empleaba con él cuando entraba de contrabando a ese gran salón: una cara de compungimiento y de cachorrito lastimado. Sin embargo, como siempre, el sentimiento fue más fuerte y claudicó a regañadientes y enojado: - ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Sólo unos minutos! ¿Entendió? – antes de terminar la frase, el ángel se encontró aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo y con la voz del dominaciones taladrándole el oído:

- ¡Gracias, gracias ángel Kaede! ¡Es usted el mejor! – el dominaciones Kagome soltó al ángel para enseguida volar hacia los cuneros una vez más y mirarlos arrobado. Kaede miró suspirando al joven dominaciones, que como acostumbraba, mantenía la apariencia de una joven mujer de unos veintitantos años de edad, cabello largo azabache y unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos cafés. Sonriendo, el ángel esperó las exclamaciones y grititos del dominaciones.

- ¡Qué preciosa está! ¡Y mire aquel chiquitito, tiene un mechón ensortijado en su frentecita! ¡Oh! Aquél se nota muy serio. Seguramente será muy observador de grande… - el alegre monólogo de Kagome continuó durante un rato a medida que recorría las hileras de cuneros, mientras el ángel Kaede se limitaba a seguirlo un par de pasos detrás de él. Era divertido ver la cara del dominaciones mientras observaba las almas de los niños neonatos y que tenían la apariencia del momento en que nacerían, como bebés.

Muy a su pesar, el ángel anciano decidió terminar con la visita del dominaciones. No era que le molestara, al contrario, era un auténtico placer su presencia cada vez que venía; sin embargo, no era prudente que lo encontraran allí.

- Dominaciones Kagome, creo que es hora de que se retire… - al pronunciar esas palabras, el ángel anciano miró con sorpresa la tristeza en el rostro del más joven. Extrañado, se acercó al dominaciones para averiguar el motivo de su desánimo. Hacía sólo unos momentos se encontraba tan feliz… - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, dominaciones? – el aludido volteó hacia Kaede. Parecía a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa pequeñita? ¿Por qué está tan triste? – el ángel Kaede observó hacia la pequeña alma que se encontraba en el cunero. Su aspecto era el de una niña, seria, con ojos apagados y sin movimiento alguno que denotara vitalidad. Parecía enferma. Suspirando, el ángel contestó:

- Lamentablemente, esta pequeña será un alma atormentada. Padecerá desde su nacimiento una enfermedad que la obligará a pasar duras pruebas. Sufrirá mucho – el dominaciones de inmediato mostró compungimiento y consternación.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué ese destino tan duro? ¡Es sólo una pequeñita! – el ángel Kaede posó su mano con empatía en el hombro de Kagome.

- No está en nuestras manos cuestionar las decisiones divinas, dominaciones. Somos simples apoyos en la vida de los humanos, sólo éso – el dominaciones se acercó aún más hacia el cunero, mirando con ojos vidriosos a la delicada alma. Antes que el ángel pudiera impedirlo, Kagome tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la meció con cariño y dulzura, susurrando palabras amorosas a su oído.

- Es tan frágil y chiquita… su alma irradia una luz especial, cálida y bella; puedo sentirla claramente, su aura. Un alma pura, inocente y única, diferente a todas – casi llorando, el dominaciones continuó meciendo con gentileza a la infante, que soltó un par de gorgoritos y mostró una sonrisa cansada.

- Realmente me apena esto dominaciones, pero debe retirarse – comentó con reticencia el ángel. Kagome, mirando apenado el alma de la bebé, aún murmurándole, la depositó y suspirando triste, dio la vuelta para salir volando apresurado por la enorme puerta. Antes de traspasarla y sin voltear, dijo:

- Muchas gracias ángel Kaede – remontando el vuelo y dejando tras de sí una estela de blancas y brillantes plumas, Kagome desapareció dejando tras de sí un resignado ángel guardián, que murmuró:

- Realmente… no será sólo la niña quien atraviese por duras encrucijadas, dominaciones -

* * *

El día parecía bastante brillante y caluroso. Los rayos del sol eran tan fuertes que obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos para poder observar a lo lejos y buscar un poco de sombra para ahuyentar el agobio producido por el clima.

Observando fascinado y entretenido todo su alrededor, el dominaciones Kagome levitó junto al enorme ventanal del cuarto piso del hospital que le correspondía visitar ese día. Siempre era un placer para él concurrir a esos lugares, puesto que sabía que su presencia, aunque no fuera detectada ni vista por los humanos, lograba infundirles ánimo y salud a los que se encontraban enfermos e internados en esos sitios. En ocasiones las vibraciones que emanaba eran tan fuertes y las personas tan receptivas, que lograban recuperarse completamente, casi como por un milagro.

Sonriendo como tonto a causa de la felicidad, Kagome traspasó volando los muros de la construcción para adentrarse en las habitaciones, salas de cirugía y consultorios que conformaban ese hospital. Observando, vigilando y recorriendo cada rincón, el ser alado y etéreo se detenía en la cabecera de las camas, se sentaba junto a los pacientes que eran atendidos y trataba de guiar las manos de los cirujanos. Siempre pensando en el enfermo, confortándolo en sus dolores y soplando una esperanza de recuperación o vida en todos los que podía; después de todo, ése era su trabajo, un trabajo que realizaba de corazón y con todas las fibras de su ser y que en cierta forma complementaba el de los ángeles guardianes de cada alma, si bien éstos tenían la consigna divina de permanecer al margen cuando un ángel de mayor jerarquía andaba por los alrededores, así que Kagome prácticamente tenía los hospitales para el solo. Era más positivo y conveniente para los humanos.

Cuando se encontraba de lo más entretenido acompañando a un anciano que había sufrido una caída, sintió una presencia que lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría. El ambiente frío, desolador y oscuro que reinó casi instantáneamente en el lugar sólo podía corresponder a un solo ente. A uno de _ellos_.

Colocándose enfrente del anciano para protegerlo, el dominaciones esperó atento y alerta la manifestación visual del visitante indeseado, que no tardó demasiado en aparecer frente a él.

Sin mediar palabra, y con una fluidez de movimientos, Kagome observó cómo el ente de forma humana y masculina se detenía enfrente suyo con la tranquilidad de una persona que regresa de un paseo por el parque. Erguido, serio, elegante e inalterable, el recién llegado se detuvo tres pasos de donde Kagome se encontraba. Su vestimenta totalmente negra y de cuero ajustado, además de los accesorios metálicos hacían resaltar la cabellera larga y blanca como la nieve, además del mango de la espada que rompía con la armonía de la oscuridad de la ropa al sobresalir a la altura de la cadera y del lado opuesto del frasco de vidrio transparente de mediano tamaño y con tapa, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Kagome sintió un estremecimiento al mirar los ojos dorados; helados, impenetrables e inmisericordes que lo miraban sin pestañear. Con dificultad pero sin miedo, el dominaciones murmuró:

- Shinigami Sesshomaru… - un leve movimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta a la frase del dominaciones. Ambos permanecieron en sus posiciones unos segundos que a Kagome le parecieron horas, puesto que para los ángeles en general, la presencia de los shinigamis nunca era bienvenida. Sus apariciones sólo significaban destrucción, dolor y sufrimiento.

Muerte.

Sin quitarse de enfrente del anciano que era atendido por una enfermera, Kagome permaneció tercamente callado, esperando la reacción del shinigami. Sabía por experiencias pasadas que este shinigami en particular no era de temer, por lo menos mientras no se le provocara. Además, cosa rara en un ser de este tipo, tenía un estricto sentido del honor y la dignidad: Sesshomaru no se llevaría un alma sin notificarlo antes, así que esperó paciente, pero alerta, a que el recién llegado expresara el motivo de su presencia.

- Continúas permaneciendo como mujer – Kagome pensó no haber escuchado bien. ¿Era eso un comentario casual?

- Esta apariencia siempre me ha gustado – sin cambiar su expresión, Sesshomaru continuó con un tono monótono:

- Es la apariencia que tenías cuando estabas viva, ¿no es así? – el dominaciones estuvo a punto de abrir la boca del asombro. Este shinigami rara vez hablaba una palabra, por no mencionar su actitud estoica y desdeñosa para con todo. No sentía ningún aprecio por la vida humana, así que siempre se limitaba a realizar su trabajo lo antes posible y retirarse, aunque en ocasiones (tal vez sólo por diversión y escapar de la rutina) aceptaba escaramuzas o encontronazos con los ángeles sin importarle el rango.

Con Kagome era un poquito diferente. A veces soltaba palabras sueltas que, meditándolas un poco, sustituían en cierta forma las oraciones que conformaban una conversación. Sesshomaru nunca era expresivo, por lo mismo, para los ángeles el escucharle hablar aunque fueran frases cortas, era un auténtico acontecimiento; si bien con el dominaciones tal parecía que esta situación se daba con increíble frecuencia, inclusive, tal vez con Kagome podría calificarse de elocuente.

Pero una afirmación como ésa y hecha a quemarropa, era para morirse de la impresión.

- Disculpa, pero me parece que no escuché bien lo que dijiste. ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? – sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión, Sesshomaru continuó:

- Sabes que escuchaste perfectamente bien lo que dije. ¿También por eso continúas llamándote igual de cuando eras una mujer y vivías en la tierra, Kagome? – para el dominaciones esto estaba tomando tintes alarmantes. Cuando a un alma se le otorgaba el privilegio de ingresar a la jerarquía angelical, por lo regular dejaba en el olvido más profundo los detalles que lo hacían humano, como su nombre, nacionalidad, apariencia, vivencias, recuerdos, para terminar adquiriendo un físico y en ocasiones una personalidad completamente distintos de su vida en la tierra, aunque esto no era una norma.

Pero Kagome nunca fue como los demás ángeles. Él siempre aquilató su vida como humana. Los sentimientos, los recuerdos y las personas que fueron importantes cuando fue una mujer que vivió en la tierra le eran imposible desecharlos, aunque podían compararse más bien como flashazos e imágenes aisladas, ya que no lo recordaba todo. Por esos motivos siempre mantenía esa apariencia, puesto que de alguna manera eso lo mantenía ligado a lo que era precioso y esencial para él, aunque fuera más cuestión instintiva que recuerdos concretos y claros.

Sin embargo, estas cuestiones no eran del dominio general. De hecho, estas reglas sólo eran conocidas por los ángeles que se encontraban en el primer y segundo grupo y no se divulgaban. ¿Cómo entonces un shinigami conocía de esos pormenores tan específicos y personales? Y más aún, un shinigami que siempre se había caracterizado por su desapego e indiferencia para con todo…

- Yo… - antes que Kagome pudiera expresarse, una sensación maravillosa y gentil bañó todo su cuerpo, transformándose en una alegría desbordante e inmediata que lo obligó a exclamar: - ¡Ya nació! ¡Sesshomaru, ya nació! – sin percatarse muy bien de sus acciones, Kagome acortó la distancia para sujetar fuertemente de sus antebrazos al shinigami, que abriendo sólo unos milímetros más sus ojos para expresar su sorpresa, observó el arrobo y la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del dominaciones, para luego de gritar emocionado, salir volando de la habitación dejando tras de sí una estela de blancas y brillantes plumas.

* * *

La energía lo llamaba a gritos. El aura gentil y cálida de esa pequeñita que conociera en el cielo y tanto lo había conmovido por fin había llegado a la tierra y acababa de nacer hacía sólo unos momentos.

Como atraído por un potente imán, Kagome llegó a la sala de partos en un parpadeo. Observó la escena vista por él tantas veces anteriormente en otros alumbramientos, así como al médico, las enfermeras y el instrumental quirúrgico junto con todos los monitores y aparatos que acompañaban estos acontecimientos.

Expectante, Kagome se posicionó junto al médico tratando de no perderse el suceso. Por el protocolo que se estaba llevando a cabo, el nacimiento era por cesárea. Sin embargo, cuando observó unos momentos más se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de la madre tenían unas enormes manchas de sangre y los monitores que registraban los signos vitales no mostraban actividad alguna. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Sólo lo que tiene que ocurrir, dominaciones – la voz cascada y calmada del ángel Kaede lo sorprendió hasta las plumas. Tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del ángel guardián. Con un presentimiento funesto, Kagome se acercó al ángel anciano.

- ¿Lo que tiene que ocurrir? – haciendo un ademán con su mano para que guardara silencio, el ángel Kaede dirigió sus ojos otra vez hacia la escena enfrente de ambos. Kagome se mordió los labios.

- ¿Ya tiene al bebé, doctor? – preguntó una enfermera que se encontraba junto al médico, que parecía absorto en su labor.

- No enfermera, pero falta poco – otra enfermera entró a la sala, con su bata llena de sangre.

- Lamento informar que el esposo también ha fallecido doctor – negando con la cabeza, el galeno pidió más gasas y añadió:

- De modo que este pequeño se quedó solo – Kagome escuchó alarmada la conversación. ¿La pequeñita… se había quedado huérfana incluso antes de nacer?

Esforzándose por no correr hacia donde el médico y la enfermera luchaban por sacar al bebé del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, Kagome se limitó a observarlos, mordiéndose las uñas y sintiendo que transcurría una eternidad antes que escuchara exclamar:

- ¡Oh doctor, lo ha conseguido! – manchado de sangre y líquido amniótico, y con el cordón umbilical aún sin cortar, el recién nacido estaba siendo sostenido en los brazos del médico.

- ¡Es una niña! Pero no está respirando. ¡Sosténgala! – con voz firme y movimientos rápidos, el médico cortó el cordón para llevar a la bebé a una mesa cercana, para obligarla a respirar. Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho. – Vamos amor, ¡respira! – angustiosos segundos después, el llanto de la niña llenó la sala de partos. El dominaciones sintió un alivio enorme.

- ¡Ángel Kaede, lo logró! – La enfermera que llegó anunciando la muerte del padre de la bebé se acercó para atenderla. Con voz dulce y haciéndose oír por encima del llanto, le comentó:

- Tu papá antes de morir te dio un nombre, angelito. Tu nombre será Lin – tratando de que la niña se sintiera más confortable, la enfermera continuó limpiándola.

- Lin… - saboreando el sonido que salía de sus labios, el dominaciones juntó sus manos para orar por las almas de los padres, pero un sonido de aleteo la obligó a voltear - ¿Ángel Kaede, a dónde va? – el aludido, deteniéndose en el aire, respondió:

- Regreso a mi puesto dominaciones. Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido - completamente extrañado, Kagome tartamudeó:

- ¿Re-re-regresar? ¿Pero… y Lin, se quedará sola? – sin cambiar su expresión ni un momento, el ángel guardián espetó:

- La pequeña es una huérfana, dominaciones. Ese es su destino –

- Pero ¿y dónde está el ángel guardián de Lin? – negando con la cabeza con verdadero pesar, el ángel Kaede contestó:

- Lin no tendrá ángel guardián, dominaciones – sintiéndose repentinamente helado y estático, Kagome balbuceó:

- Esto es una broma, ¿no es así ángel Kaede? ¡No creo que Lin no tenga un ángel guardián! ¡Todas las almas lo tienen! ¡No es posible! – el dominaciones trataba de entender lo que le estaban explicando, pero le resultaba en extremo difícil ¿Un recién nacido sin ángel guardián? ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Como se lo dije anteriormente dominaciones, esta niña tendrá que pasar unas pruebas muy duras. Es un mandato divino –

- ¿Y por eso la van a dejar desprotegida y abandonada, sin ángel guardián? ¡No es posible tanta crueldad! – exclamó Kagome enfadado y rebelde.

- Las órdenes celestiales no son crueles ni arbitrarias, dominaciones; usted lo sabe bien – comentó duro el ángel Kaede. Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de decir un sacrilegio.

- Disculpe mi exabrupto ángel Kaede. Tiene usted toda la razón – al ver la cabeza agachada del dominaciones, el ángel guardián bajó unos centímetros para posar su mano en el hombro de Kagome.

- Todo sucede por una razón, dominaciones. Tenga fé – sin otra palabra de por medio, el ángel Kaede remontó el vuelo perdiéndose en medio de una intensa luz y entre las plumas que soltaron sus alas. Suspirando y tratando de entender este inusual hecho, Kagome volteó hacia donde el pequeño y pálido cuerpecito de Lin era atendido por el médico y la enfermera, quienes murmuraban el mal estado en que la bebé se encontraba y diciendo que necesitarían realizarle unos estudios.

- Bueno, parece que mi trabajo con esta familia terminará pronto… - el aura que acompañó a esas palabras lo hizo estremecer de repulsión y horror. Volteando y colocándose entre el recién llegado y la bebé, Kagome se tensó de inmediato y se preparó para pelear. – Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, dominaciones Kagome – haciendo una reverencia burlona, el shinigami Naraku sonrió malicioso ante la postura alerta y defensiva del dominaciones. Kagome no bajó su guardia. Contrario a Sesshomaru, Naraku era un shinigami despiadado y traicionero. No le importaba herir a otras personas o a los ángeles con tal de llevarse consigo a su presa. Era un ser repugnante.

- Demasiado poco, a mi parecer – murmuró contrariado el dominaciones, lo cual provocó una carcajada del shinigami.

- Tan sincero como siempre. A decir verdad realicé un trabajo por aquí y al sentir su aura no pude ignorarla, así que decidí saludarlo, dominaciones – mirando cuidadosamente a su oponente, Kagome paseó su vista de arriba abajo del shinigami. Su aspecto era el de un hombre joven, guapo y atlético, de cabello largo y negro y su vestimenta era similar a la de Sesshomaru, sólo que los estoperoles y hebillas eran de mayor cantidad y refulgían en todo lo alto. Naraku siempre había sido un exhibicionista. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Kagome fue el frasco de vidrio de mediano tamaño que el shinigami traía amarrado de su cinturón, del lado opuesto a su espada. Dentro podían verse claramente dos esferas de luz del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Eran…

- ¿Son ésas las almas de los padres de la bebé? – sonriendo, Naraku alzó el frasco para observarlas bien.

- Así es dominaciones. Estas dos personas han cumplido su tiempo en la tierra. El accidente que les provocó las heridas mortales fue una cortesía de mi parte – Kagome reprimió su impulso de golpearlo. Naraku también era un sádico. – Bueno dominaciones, fue un placer verlo de nuevo. Debo llevar estas almas al inframundo para que sean juzgadas. Supongo que nos encontraremos muy pronto –

- ¿A qué se refiere? – con una sonrisa, Naraku respondió:

- Por lo que veo ha tomado cierto cariño hacia esa pequeña recién nacida, dominaciones. No lo haga. Antes de lo que cree, vendré a llevarme su alma… -

* * *

**Final del episodio 1**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**


	2. Vida

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**DE ÁNGELES Y SHINIGAMIS"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Episodio 2 de 2**

**Vida**

Cerrando tras de sí la gigantesca y elegante puerta, el ángel Kaede suspiró un tanto cansado. La audiencia con sus superiores había sido en extremo provechosa luego de reportarles los acontecimientos recién ocurridos y sirvió para regular algunos puntos, sin embargo un dejo de intranquilidad seguía molestándolo.

Sin la energía para emprender el vuelo, el ángel Kaede decidió ir caminando hasta el salón de los cuneros con las almas de niños por nacer, repasando una y otra vez el plan maestro orquestado por las altas instancias celestiales para tratar de ajustar los yerros y deslices ocurridos hacía tanto tiempo ya. No iba a ser tarea fácil y menos agradable para los implicados, pero era necesario e imperioso subsanar esa falta.

El ángel Kaede continuó caminando, viendo sin mirar por los altos ventanales que dejaban disfrutar un hermoso y puro color azul tachonado por prístinas y esponjadas nubes, rumiando el hecho que gran parte de los intentos a realizar dependían de las decisiones que se tomarían en el momento; decisiones que ni siquiera dependían de los superiores, sino de los directamente involucrados que ni siquiera tenían conocimiento de lo trascendental que serían sus acciones venideras, lo cual se traslucía como una verdadera moneda en el aire.

Deteniéndose unos momentos para mirar el paso de las nubes, el ángel Kaede oró con todas sus fuerzas para que el resultado final fuera el esperado en esta vuelta de tuerca al destino.

* * *

Kagome se sentía inquieto y nervioso mientras observaba distraído el cielo desde el techo del hospital. No eran emociones propias de un ángel, y menos de uno de su categoría, quien se suponía estaba para transmitir paz y fuerza a las personas enfermas. Pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. La presencia de Naraku le había dejado un agrio sabor en la boca, así como vibraciones de tristeza y dolor.

Pensando una vez más en la pequeña Lin, quien había sido llevada a una incubadora, el dominaciones no podía evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual se sentía tan ligado a esa bebé. Realmente, no era la primera alma que sostenía en sus brazos, ni tampoco la primera niña que veía nacer. ¿Porqué entonces ese apego y atracción? ¿En qué radicaba el hecho que esa pequeñita se había ganado su corazón y cariño a primera vista?

- Pareces preocupada – la voz profunda y sensual del shinigami de cabello de nieve lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Hacía cuánto que se encontraba ahí?

- Sesshomaru… - sin saber muy bien qué comentar, el dominaciones observó como el recién llegado se posicionaba delante de él unos cuantos pasos. La espalda ancha y enfundada en piel cubierta por las largas y sedosas hebras plateadas era lo que podía ver.

- Ahora sabes el destino que le espera a esa niña – Kagome miró interrogante al shinigami. Verlo dos veces en el mismo día era un acontecimiento extraordinario. ¿Cuál era su intención?

- Tu compañero Naraku me lo informó alegremente – comentó el dominaciones con un dejo de amargura.

- No es mi compañero – la respuesta firme, rápida y despectiva del recién llegado lo dejó sorprendido. Sabía que por lo regular los shinigamis eran seres solitarios y territoriales, además que entre ellos existían animadversiones; pero esta contestación tan tajante…

- Como sea. Se congració en anunciarme las nuevas noticias. Ignoro cuánto tiempo le quede, pero expresó claramente que Lin moriría pronto – comentó acongojado, mirando hacia el cielo una vez más. Tenía la necesidad irreprimible de ayudar a la pequeñita; no deseaba que muriera, al contrario, quería que viviera feliz y sin contratiempos. ¿Era mucho pedir?

- ¿Lin? ¿Ése es el nombre de la recién nacida? – preguntó a su vez Sesshomaru, sin voltear hacia el dominaciones.

- Al parecer fueron las últimas palabras del padre antes de morir – contestó Kagome tratando de modular la voz y disimular lo terrible que le parecía el hecho.

El dominaciones desvió su mirada distraídamente una vez más sobre el shinigami. Los plateados cabellos danzaban con la suave brisa y destellaban como diamantes pulidos, hipnotizándolo y haciéndolo perderse en sus meditaciones. Él era un dominaciones y por ende, estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento de los humanos que les causaban las enfermedades y los padecimientos, si bien su misión era precisamente tratar de aligerar esa penosa situación. La muerte también era una constante, para él ver o percibir el aura de uno o varios shinigamis todos los días no era extraño; pero era una sensación que nunca le había agradado ni terminado de acostumbrarse. La gente venía al mundo para cumplir un ciclo y esa pequeñita recién nacida no tendría la oportunidad de gozar de las alegrías y aflicciones que se encontraba la gente en su camino a medida que crecía y se desarrollaba.

En ocasiones no entendía las decisiones divinas.

Kagome sentía opresión en el pecho y que no había experimentado nunca antes como un dominaciones que reprimía la rabia, congoja y rebeldía. Deseaba más que nada ayudar a esa niña, quería llevársela consigo y colmarla de atenciones y mimos. Anhelaba prodigarle una vida plena y satisfactoria, que viviera todo tipo de experiencias y fracasos, para hacer de ella una persona feliz y completa.

Quería…

- Debes considerar cuidadosamente los pros y contras, Kagome… - junto a él apareció la figura alta de Sesshomaru. El dominaciones volteó sorprendido. ¿Otra vez no lo había sentido acercarse? – No cometas ninguna tontería, por lo menos no sin antes meditarla bien – Kagome tragó grueso. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese shinigami? ¿Acaso ahora podía conocer sus emociones y sus más profundas cavilaciones?

Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, Kagome rió.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sesshomaru? ¿Cuál tontería? – lo que consiguió fue una mirada gélida y fija, pero con una chispa que le decía que ese shinigami sabía perfectamente bien cuales eran los pensamientos subyacentes del dominaciones. Dándole la espalda al de las alas, Sesshomaru caminó unos pasos y comentó:

- No porque en vida no hayas tenido ciertas oportunidades, significa que ahora estés en libertad de fabricarlas, Kagome – ante esa frase tan enigmática, el shinigami se desvaneció. El dominaciones se quedó estático, mudo e interrogante: ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente Sesshomaru?

* * *

- La libramos por el momento… - Kagome se mordía los nudillos de las manos para evitar llorar. Mirando al doctor despojarse de su mascarilla y limpiándose el sudor, optó por mejor llevarse las palmas de sus manos hacia sus oídos para tratar de apagar los agudos gritos de dolor de la pequeña Lin.

- Ya pasó cariño. Ya pasó – la dulce y gentil voz de la enfermera trataba de calmar a la pequeña, que hipando y retorciéndose, hacía intentos vanos de librarse del dolor infringido por las agujas y el tratamiento que recibía por parte del pediatra y la enfermera, que para Lin, más bien era una auténtica tortura.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Lin naciera y el dominaciones tomó la costumbre de todos los días ir a visitar a la pequeña en la incubadora donde luchaba por su vida, en vista que no contaba con un ángel guardián que la apoyara y rezara por ella. No eran sólo las lesiones del accidente donde murieron sus padres lo que la tenía tan mal, sino que tal y como se lo había asegurado el ángel Kaede, Lin nació con una enfermedad hereditaria que no le permitía desarrollarse sanamente. En ocasiones su estado era tan crítico que los médicos que la atendían pensaban que no sobreviviría; pero luego de sus esfuerzos y los rezos y ruegos interminables y desesperados de Kagome, Lin mejoraba un poco y lograba vivir un día más. Era tanta la angustia del dominaciones, que en determinado momento se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se había despegado del lado de la pequeña dos días continuos con sus noches.

Con rostro preocupado y aún con la bata y el gorro puestos, el médico dijo:

- Pobre bebé. Tan pequeña y pasando por todo esto… -

- Y más aún que sus padres murieron el día que nació – comentó ausente la enfermera, mientras terminaba de limpiar a la llorosa y temblorosa niña.

- La trabajadora social está tratando de conseguir unos cuidadores, pero es extraordinariamente difícil – la enfermera dio un resoplido de desprecio.

- Me comentó que cuando se enteran de lo enferma que está, la descartan enseguida. ¿Por qué es tan insensible la gente? –

- Si esto continúa así, tendrá que ser llevada a un orfanatorio en cuanto se reponga – la enfermera suspiró triste, negando con la cabeza. Kagome se enervó en cuanto escuchó las palabras. ¿A un orfanatorio, en sus condiciones?

- Tal vez eso no será necesario… - el dominaciones dio un salto de susto y sorpresa y reaccionando por instinto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse y prepararse para la lucha. ¡Naraku!

- ¿Otra vez usted? – preguntó el alado con recelo. El shinigami rió divertido.

- ¡Qué mala educación dominaciones! Usted no es de los que acostumbran mostrar malos modales ante los demás. ¿Se levantó con el pie equivocado? – comentó fingiendo ofensa y con una sonrisa burlona. Kagome sintió el impulso de darle un puñetazo.

- No me venga con rodeos. ¿Ha venido por Lin? – cruzándose de brazos y sin perder su mirada llena de sorna, Naraku negó con la cabeza.

- No sea tan impaciente, dominaciones, el momento llegará. ¿Tan ansioso está porque me la lleve? – Sin poder soportar más la actitud irreverente del shinigami, Kagome se abalanzó sobre él tratando de asestarle un golpe frontal para borrar ese despreciable gesto de su rostro, pero Naraku fue más rápido. Sujetando el puño del dominaciones con su mano, el moreno jaló hacia sí el cuerpo del alado para tomarlo por la cintura y voltearlo dejándolo inmóvil en un fuerte abrazo. La espalda y alas de Kagome quedaron pegadas al tórax del moreno y una de sus manos atrapada por la similar del shinigami. La otra mano de Naraku tomó a Kagome por el mentón y procedió a hablarle al oído, haciéndolo estremecer de repugnancia. – Veo que no hizo caso a mi consejo, dominaciones. Es una pena. Pero ahora, gracias a su actitud impulsiva y para mi propio placer, déjeme decirle que esa pequeña tendrá un destino aún más funesto – los ojos del alado se agrandaron de horror ¿qué estaba escuchando? – su muerte será lenta y dolorosa, más de lo estipulado, así que prepárese… - Kagome comenzó a hacer esfuerzos para zafarse del agarre, pero el shinigami era demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Maldito miserable! ¡No se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Lin o…! – Naraku torció el brazo de Kagome para callarlo, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿O qué dominaciones? ¿Cree que puede hacer algo en contra mía? No sea ridículo, aquí el de la ventaja soy yo. Usted es simplemente un ser celestial, de alta jerarquía es cierto, pero no la suficiente para detenerme – Con un estremecimiento, Kagome sintió la lengua de Naraku deslizarse por su mejilla con lentitud, a la vez que la sombra oscura y terrorífica del shinigami se cernía sobre él, amenazante y grandiosa. – Recuerde su lugar, dominaciones. Usted es sólo un ángel, y yo… _soy un_ _dios de la muerte_… -

* * *

Kagome no podía levantarse. A pesar de sus poderes celestiales, las heridas infringidas por la espada del shinigami eran dolorosas y profundas, causándole un fantasmagórico dolor en todo su maltrecho cuerpo. Tratando de regular su fatigada respiración, el dominaciones miró hacia el cielo recostado como estaba en el bosque profundo y solitario, lejos de cualquier persona y sin saber en qué parte del planeta, al cual Naraku lo había arrastrado para, según sus palabras, "enseñarle a no creerse más de lo que era" y a "divertirse por unos momentos con un ejemplo".

Sintiendo como si mil agujas se le clavaran simultáneamente, Kagome se sentó y recargó en el grueso tronco de un árbol enorme y tupido, que difícilmente dejaba pasar la luz del sol. El dominaciones, con una sensación de fracaso y miseria y tratando sin éxito de controlar las emociones de miedo, fatalidad y ansiedad, con sorpresa notó que sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas y un grito de dolor brotaba de su garganta. Sin poder soportar más, Kagome dejó caer sus manos sobre la húmeda tierra y golpeándola de vez en cuando con sus puños cerrados en señal de frustración por el resultado del encuentro.

Pero más que nada, por la decisión cruel y sádica que Naraku había tomado luego del vapuleo que le había propinado y con la cual, en las condiciones actuales, no podía hacer nada para evitarla.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – sin aliento, levantando su cabeza con pesar y vergüenza, Kagome miró hacia arriba, hacia la gloriosa y sublime aparición. Volviendo a dejar caer su cabeza, el cuestionado murmuró:

- Eso no importa… - como una garra, la mano de Sesshomaru sujetó el antebrazo del dominaciones, apretándolo.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¿Quién te hizo esto? – con voz metálica que parecía un siseo, el shinigami de plateados cabellos repitió su pregunta. Ante la emoción contenida en la cuestión, Kagome alzó su mirada café hacia la dorada del recién llegado, curioso. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Frustrado e impotente, Kagome le gritó desesperado:

- ¡Fue ese canalla de Naraku! ¿Satisfecho? – una sombra veló los ojos de Sesshomaru y su boca dibujó una apretada línea recta. El dominaciones continuó llorando.

- Por qué lo hizo? – en medio del llanto, Kagome contestó con desdén:

- Para enseñarme el auténtico poder de un shinigami – volviendo a recargarse en el tronco, el dominaciones mostró en su rostro un infinito martirio. – ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que esto no es nada, Sesshomaru. Lo que Naraku va a hacer es… es… - un apretón en su antebrazo por parte de Sesshomaru la apresuraba a continuar. Luego de tragar convulsivamente, el alado por fin pudo decir: - ...que se la llevará, Sesshomaru. ¡Naraku va a llevarse el alma de Lin al inframundo _ahora_! – sintiéndose sin fuerzas, Kagome enterró su rostro en sus manos, fatigado y resignado. – Lin, mi pequeñita Lin. ¿Por qué?… - murmuró como una plegaria que se sabía no sería escuchada.

- Pensé que habías decidido hacer tonterías Kagome. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a ser desafiante para realizar lo impensable? – Como atontado, el dominaciones miró al shinigami, que con su acostumbrado rostro impenetrable, lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Tonterías? ¿Realizar… lo impensable? –

- Sí – sin apartar su dorada mirada de la del dominaciones, Sesshomaru hizo una ligera pausa y con voz mortalmente seria, agregó: - Y a confiar en mí – Por una razón inexplicable, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a llenarse de una tibieza y confort que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una sensación que apostaba, lo acompañó durante su pasaje en la tierra, que la hizo sentir una mujer segura y protegida.

Esperanza.

Y no era sólo por que era algo que _necesitaba_ creer, sino porque era precisamente él, Sesshomaru, quien se la estaba ofreciendo.

Raramente, era una sensación conocida, que ahora que la tenía al alcance de su mano, se daba cuenta que no era nueva para él, sino más bien, era una sensación que _extrañaba_.

Kagome no necesitó que Sesshomaru le diera más detalles sobre lo que hablaba. Era algo sobreentendido. Era una decisión totalmente alocada, irreflexible e insensata, no sólo por el disparate que implicaba el confiar en un shinigami, sino por el desmesurado alcance de sus acciones y la profanación a las leyes celestiales, donde no habría cabida para el arrepentimiento ni la misericordia una vez ejecutada. Pero para el dominaciones, todo dejó de importar en un instante. Su cargo divino, su trabajo que tanto amaba y la oportunidad de ser un ángel como compensación a su vida en la tierra, en ese momento pasaron a un segundo plano. Su único pensamiento era para esa pequeñita, la bebé enferma y huérfana que, a los ojos del alado, merecía un destino amable y cálido al lado de personas que la atesoraran y protegieran. Sólo eso y nada más.

Cubierto por el barro y con su túnica rasgada, y aún con dolores por las heridas recibidas, Kagome se irguió con una nueva luz irradiando de su cuerpo, la luz que la imagen de Lin y la determinación apóstata le daban:

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? –

* * *

Con las puntas de los dedos blancas por la presión que ejercía sobre el frasco que contenía la pequeña esfera de luz que era el alma de Lin, Kagome miraba fascinado el feroz y despiadado encuentro entre dos dioses de la muerte, que no estaban dispuestos a mostrar compasión en ningún momento.

Sesshomaru y Kagome habían aparecido en el hospital, frente a la incubadora de Lin justo en el momento en que Naraku guardaba el alma de Lin en el frasco de vidrio que todos los shinigamis traían consigo. Evidenciando que esta acción no lo tomaba por sorpresa, ambos shinigamis se enfrascaron en una lucha con espadas por la posesión del recipiente.

Luego de varios ataques, intentos y fallas, de un movimiento certero, elegante y casi imperceptible Sesshomaru consiguió hacerse con el frasco para sin titubeos, lanzárselo a Kagome e interponerse entre el dominaciones y su oponente, como un escudo.

Al ver esto, Naraku soltó una risita socarrona.

- Como me lo esperaba, Sesshomaru. Simplemente no podías negar tus impulsos primarios, ¿no es así? – Ese comentario fue acompañado de una estocada directa hacia el de cabello blanco, que sin inmutarse, logró bloquearla. – Siempre protegiéndola, sin dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra. Es algo que sencillamente no puedes evitar, ¿no es así? – los golpes no cesaban en ningún momento, pero Sesshomaru parecía repeler la hoja sin ninguna dificultad, silenciosamente. – Supongo que al saber quien lo hizo no dejarías pasar la oportunidad que te permitiría matar dos pájaros de un tiro; después de todo, fui yo quien _la asesinó_… - Kagome escuchaba como en sueños la extraña e inentendible conversación de los combatientes. ¿Protegiéndola siempre? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Y a quién se refería Naraku cuando comentó que había sido él quien "la asesinó"? ¿Qué significaba exactamente?

La entrada abrupta y alarmada del pediatra y un par de enfermeras a la habitación donde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo la sorprendió. Despegando sus ojos un momento de la contienda, Kagome observó como el doctor veía el cuerpo sin vida de Lin para enseguida gritar órdenes a las mujeres y comenzar a resucitar a la pequeña, totalmente ignorantes de la cruel lucha que se llevaba a cabo justo al lado de ellos.

Mirando otra vez el frasco que sostenía en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome se preguntaba cómo pensaba Sesshomaru volver a la vida a Lin, puesto que una vez que el alma entraba al recipiente, aunque podía sacarse de nuevo, no era posible que entrara otra vez al cuerpo.

Un grito desgarrador repercutió en el lugar, haciendo que el sonido chirriante de las espadas se dejara de oír repentinamente. Kagome volteó alarmado hacia donde los shinigamis se encontraban para mirar lo que parecía el fin de la contienda. Naraku se encontraba hincado frente a Sesshomaru, con un rictus de dolor en su rostro y un tajo en diagonal que iba desde uno de sus hombros hasta arriba del cinturón lucía en su cuerpo. Sesshomaru sostenía su espada, por cuyo filo escurría un hilo de sangre negra. Sangre de shinigami.

Sacudiendo la espada para limpiarle la sangre, el de cabellos plateados enseguida la sostuvo en lo alto, listo para dar el golpe final en lo que preguntaba con voz filosa:

- ¿No te parece familiar esta escena, Naraku? -

Naraku, al observar esto con ojos desorbitados por el miedo, lanzó una estocada con su espada para obligar a Sesshomaru a retroceder un paso, lo que necesitaba para escapar, desapareciendo en un instante.

- Sesshomaru… - Después de lanzarle una mirada despectiva al sitio donde Naraku desapareció, el shinigami se fajó la espada para dar media vuelta y aproximarse al sitio donde el doctor y las enfermeras luchaban para resucitar a Lin.

- Ven – con esa orden escueta, Kagome se acercó a la escena, donde el pediatra, después de un último esfuerzo, se apartaba del cuerpo de la bebé.

- No puedo hacer nada más. Ha muerto – Esas palabras hicieron estremecer al dominaciones, que trató de reprimir un gemido. Como el doctor decía, las opciones se habían terminado. Tal vez pudieran devolver el alma de Lin al cielo…

- Abre el frasco – Kagome miró atontado hacia su acompañante.

- Pero Sesshomaru, ¿de qué serviría? Lin murió… - una mirada glacial se posó sobre el alado, que miedoso, se apresuró a acatar la orden.

Mientras el doctor y las enfermeras deambulaban alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña, Sesshomaru se apartó dos pasos de la incubadora, señalando con los ojos el lugar donde quería que Kagome se colocara. Con el recipiente de vidrio abierto, el dominaciones miró interrogante y curioso a shinigami. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Con lentitud, Sesshomaru levantó su brazo izquierdo al frente, a la altura de su hombro. Mirando fijamente hacia la palma de su mano abierta y vuelta hacia arriba, el shinigami parecía concentrarse fuertemente sobre ese punto, hasta que, para sorpresa del alado, ésta comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Aguantando el aliento, Kagome observó pasmada como de la palma de Sesshomaru, emergía lentamente una espada, una katana en todo su esplendor, hasta la empuñadura. Al completarse el proceso, embobado escuchó murmurar al de ojos dorados con reverencia:

- Tenseiga… - Luego de admirar por unos momentos la espada, Sesshomaru volteó hacia la incubadora y volvió a mandarle: - Acércate y sostén el frasco frente al cuerpo – saliendo de su asombro, Kagome hizo inmediatamente lo indicado, esperando lo que haría a continuación.

Posicionando la katana por encima del cuerpo de la bebé, Sesshomaru esperó con expresión seria y tensa. Luego de unos instantes, la hoja comenzó a latir, causando un visible alivio en su portador. Demudado, el dominaciones observó como el alma de la pequeña salía del frasco para acompasarse con los latidos de la espada y con lentitud y un brillo más refulgente, introducirse en el cuerpo de la bebé, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Doctor! –

- ¿Pero qué…? – con ojos incrédulos, el pediatra y las enfermeras miraban a Lin, quien movía sus brazos y piernas a la vez que gemidos salían de su garganta.

- ¡Está viva! – exclamó con alegría una de las enfermeras. El doctor inmediatamente se acercó a examinarla, para luego exclamar asombrado.

- ¡Increíble, sus signos vitales son normales! ¿Cómo? – Kagome no pudo poner más atención. Lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas. Volteando hacia Sesshomaru, quien mantenía su expresión indiferente, con dificultad pero con sentimiento, pudo balbucear:

- ¡Gracias! – No bien había pronunciado la palabra, una batahola se desató. Una hilera de varios ángeles aparecieron frente a Sesshomaru y otros más formaron un círculo alrededor de Kagome, sujetándolo fuertemente. En un instante, lo inmovilizaron y lo único que alcanzó a percibir de reojo fueron los esfuerzos del shinigami por atravesar la barrera de ángeles. Antes de desaparecer junto con sus captores, el dominaciones escuchó el rugido furioso del de cabello de nieve:

- ¡KAGOME! -

* * *

El ángel Kaede miraba tranquilamente la escena frente a sus ojos. Apareciendo simultáneamente en la habitación de la incubadora con el grupo de ángeles que se llevaron al dominaciones al cielo, esperó a que éstos cumplieran su misión para carraspear:

- Mmm, mmm – un iracundo shinigami volteó desconcertado hacia el ángel guardián, que sin poderlo evitar, mostró una sonrisita de triunfo. - ¡Ah, te he sorprendido! ¿Eh, Sesshomaru? – con una voz que transmitía desdén, el shinigami espetó:

- ¡¿Tú?! – sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido, el ángel respondió molesto:

- Si gracias. A mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte… - de dos zancadas el shinigami se acercó al ángel para tomarlo fuertemente del cuello de su túnica con una mano y cargarlo.

- No me vengas con boberías viejo decrépito. ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? – cambiando la molestia por alarma, el ángel Kaede respondió con dificultad:

- ¡Cálmate por favor Sesshomaru! – haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, el aludido soltó sin ceremonias al ángel, que quejándose, trató de arreglar sus ropas - ¡Ah, no has cambiado nada! Sigues siendo un irrespetuoso… - sintiendo la mirada fija del shinigami sobre él, el ángel Kaede optó por hablar, puesto que el tiempo se había agotado: - Creo que en lugar de estarme molestando, lo mejor es que te retires, Sesshomaru – la contestación del shinigami fue alzar una de sus cejas y volver a introducir la espada con la que había resucitado a Lin en su brazo izquierdo, revirtiendo el proceso utilizado para sacarla.

- ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? – riéndose bajito, el ángel guardián sujetó sus manos por la espalda, en una posición relajada.

- Porque tus compañeros vendrán sin demora por ti, luego de lo que has hecho – un resoplido de desprecio surgió de la garganta del shinigami.

- No soy ningún cobarde para huir de nadie… - el ángel Kaede sonrió una vez más. Si hubiera apostado por esa respuesta, hubiese ganado sin duda.

- Si no te vas de aquí, ellos localizarán de inmediato a Lin y la decisión de Kagome se desperdiciará inmisericordemente – si no estuviera esperando esa reacción, el ángel Kaede estaría seguro que no la hubiera visto. La tensión en la mandíbula del shinigami que denotaba su preocupación. – No permitas que tus emociones te dominen y cometas otro error… -

Dándose la vuelta y con un tono que aparentaba indiferencia, Sesshomaru preguntó:

- ¿Y Kagome? – con mucho cuidado de utilizar sólo las palabras necesarias, el ángel guardián respondió, serio:

- Existe la posibilidad de que las decisiones de las personas lleven por caminos que son imprescindibles de reparar – una ligera pausa precedió a las siguientes palabras: - o de los ángeles… Con esa intención lo ayudaste, ¿o no? -

Luego de escuchar su respuesta críptica, el ángel Kaede observó al shinigami desaparecer silenciosamente.

Suspirando, el ángel guardián pensó: "No hay tiempo que perder. Ahora viene mi turno".

Aprovechando la distracción que mantenían el pediatra y las enfermeras con la recuperación milagrosa de Lin, el ángel Kaede se materializó con la misma apariencia que siempre mantenía vestida con un traje sastre recatado y de colores serios, un portafolio y unas gafas.

- Buenas tardes – una exclamación de asombro se dejó escuchar del cuerpo médico que estaba en la habitación, que abandonando lo que estaban haciendo, se aproximaron a la recién llegada. – Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Kaede Miko y son una trabajadora social – extendiéndole una credencial al doctor, el ángel guardián continuó: - Hemos estudiado el caso de esta bebé, y en vista de las circunstancias, se ha decidido que Lin será trasladada a otro hospital inmediatamente… -

* * *

Kagome miraba el tímido y delgado haz de luz que se filtraba por la minúscula ventana del calabozo. Luego de su captura en el hospital donde se encontraba Lin, había sido llevado por el grupo de ángeles a esa parte del cielo, donde había permanecido encerrado desde entonces. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado después de eso, pero no le quedaba ninguna duda del porque lo habían traído allí.

La decisión tomada de recuperar a Lin de las manos de Naraku podía considerarse una falta mayúscula, pero ayudar a un shinigami a resucitar a una persona era un sacrilegio. Un acto imperdonable.

Pero a Kagome no le preocupaban las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sabía a lo que se atenía cuando tomó esa decisión. Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando sostuvo el frasco abierto y miraba como con esa espada misteriosa, Sesshomaru volvía a introducir el alma de Lin en su cuerpecito. Sabía que no habría perdón para él. Lo que le angustiaba ahora era el destino de Lin a partir de ese momento. ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Habría posibilidades de que lograra sobrevivir? Tal vez Naraku y otros shinigamis estarían con ella en ese preciso momento, torturándola antes de llevarse su alma al inframundo. ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde estaría?

El chirrido de los goznes que sostenían la pesada y gigantesca puerta del calabozo al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tratando de que la luz que entraba le permitiera ver quién estaba ahí, Kagome alzó una mano para hacer sombra a sus ojos.

- Kagome – una voz amable y envejecida acompañó a la silueta que delineaba la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¡Ángel Kaede! – levantándose como impulsado como un resorte, Kagome corrió hacia el recién llegado, para hincarse frente a él y abrazarse a su cintura como si fuera un leño en medio del mar.

- Tranquilo pequeño – con palmaditas en la cabeza del dominaciones, el ángel guardián lo instó a levantarse para acercarse a uno de los muros y sentarse uno junto al otro, utilizando la pared de apoyo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ángel Kaede, estoy intranquilo! ¡Lin…! – levantando una de sus manos para detenerlo, Kagome calló mirando el rostro sereno y risueño del ángel Kaede.

- No se preocupe por Lin, dominaciones; está a salvo – el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Kagome, permitiéndole relajarse. – Ahora quien debe preocuparle es usted mismo, dominaciones. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? – Kagome miró fijamente a su visitante, respondiendo sin titubeos.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Y no me arrepiento – un suspiro cansado surgió del cuerpo del ángel guardián, que con la mirada baja, tomó cariñosamente la mano del dominaciones.

- En este momento están decidiendo su condena, dominaciones. Creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo. ¿Me permitiría contarle una historia? – extrañado del tema elegido por el ángel anciano, Kagome asintió curioso. ¿Una historia? ¿Ahora? – Hace un tiempo indeterminado, existió en la tierra una joven mujer maravillosa. Esta mujer había nacido con una enfermedad congénita y más de la mitad de su vida había transcurrido en hospitales y tratamientos médicos. Un sufrimiento constante. – el ángel Kaede miró fijamente a Kagome al continuar: - Pero eso no desanimaba a esa joven. Procuraba vivir su vida con calidad, haciendo las cosas que le gustaban cuando su enfermedad se lo permitía, de modo que siempre estaba sonriente; era extraordinariamente gentil y amable, ayudando a sus semejantes e inyectando ánimo a todo aquél que lo necesitara –

Curioso, Kagome no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

- ¿Conoció a esa mujer, ángel Kaede? ¿Era usted su ángel guardián? –

- Por supuesto que la conocí, dominaciones. Y no, yo no era su ángel guardián, pero la veía con mucha frecuencia, porque yo era el dominaciones del hospital donde ella recibía sus tratamientos… - los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al máximo. ¿El ángel Kaede, un dominaciones?

- ¿Usted un dominaciones? ¿Y cómo es que ahora es un ángel guardián? – el ángel Kaede rió divertido.

- Es una historia muy complicada, dominaciones; y aunque me encantaría darle los detalles, sólo le diré que cedí ese puesto _temporalmente_, ju ju. Por ahora, preferiría enfocarnos en la señorita… - Kagome hizo un puchero, pero no replicó por la respuesta. – Esa mujer era bastante afortunada, dominaciones, porque hablando de su ángel guardián, le diré que era especialmente diligente, muy comprometido con su trabajo. Nunca la abandonaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hospital. Era bastante terco debo decir, ¡y muy orgulloso!, de modo que cuando la mujer iba al hospital que yo vigilaba, todas las veces nos encontrábamos los dos junto a ella, je je je – el ángel Kaede rió con muchas ganas. Evidentemente ese detalle le causaba bastante gracia. Cuando terminó de reír, el rostro del ángel guardián adquirió una expresión seria. – Uno de los deseos de esa joven era tener hijos, dominaciones. Pero por su salud los médicos se lo prohibieron. sin embargo, era tan grande ese anhelo de la mujer, que desoyendo las recomendaciones, se embarazó – El dominaciones observó como el ángel guardián perdía su mirada en el muro de enfrente. – A pesar de las opiniones de los médicos y los riesgos, su gestación llegó a buen término. La mujer tuvo una hermosa niña, preciosa y sana. Evidentemente para la joven, fue un milagro, lo más importante en su vida. Era tanto el amor por su hija, que me es imposible expresárselo con palabras, dominaciones. Lo lamento – negando con la cabeza, Kagome pudo entender hasta cierto punto el amor maternal de esa mujer. Después de todo, ¿no había hecho algo impensable por la vida de una bebé? – Sin embargo, la salud de la mujer se vio bastante mermada, de modo que sus visitas al hospital se incrementaron. En una ocasión, acompañada de su pequeñita, que ni siquiera había cumplido el mes de nacida, la mujer iba a recibir un tratamiento, y fue cuando ocurrió… - el gesto del ángel Kaede se ensombreció – Un shinigami iba por un alma, pero tratando de divertirse un poco, hizo un acto imperdonable. Enfrente del edificio, justo cuando la mujer iba a cruzar la calle, provocó un accidente de tránsito para lograr dar muerte a su elegido, pero fue tan terrible, que logró terminar también con la vida de las personas que se encontraban cerca – Kagome sintió un estremecimiento.

- ¿Entonces, la mujer... murió? – el ángel Kaede dejó caer su mentón sobre su pecho. Era evidente que la muerte de esa joven lo afectó.

- La mujer y su hijita, dominaciones. Las dos murieron cuando no les correspondía. Al ver lo que había sucedido con su protegida, el ángel guardián montó en cólera y casi destruyó al shinigami – suspirando una vez más, el ángel Kaede meditó un poco antes de seguir: - Pero ese fue el error del ángel. Enceguecido por la pérdida de su protegida, no atendió las reglas y en un descuido, tomó acciones que no le correspondían al atacar al shinigami en lugar de dejarlo en manos de las altas jerarquías como debió haber sido. Ese hecho, aunado a la casi destrucción del dios de la muerte, le valió la expulsión del cielo… - Kagome estaba consternado por el ángel guardián. ¿Fue tanta su desesperación por la muerte inesperada de su protegida, que se atrevió a pelear y casi destruir a un shinigami? – A la mujer se le trató de compensar. Por su corazón cálido y bondadoso, se le permitió formar parte de la corte celestial. El alma de su hijita, considerando las circunstancias extraordinarias, fue puesta a dormir hasta que se le permitiera volver a la tierra, por el hecho que aún no era su momento de fallecer y ser casi una recién nacida… - Kagome sintió la mirada fija del ángel guardián sobre ella. Era tan penetrante, que comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera?

- De modo que la mujer se convirtió en un ángel. Y a la pequeñita se le daría otra oportunidad de vivir –

- Exactamente dominaciones – el énfasis de la respuesta del ángel Kaede lo desequilibraba. Tratando de aligerar la presión que sentía por parte de su acompañante, el dominaciones le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el ángel guardián luego de su expulsión? – cualquier respuesta que Kagome esperaba, definitivamente no era la que recibió:

- Se convirtió en shinigami… - ni siquiera el golpe sorpresivo proveniente de la entrada del calabozo pudo sacarlo del gran impacto que sintió al escuchar la contestación del ángel guardián. Por alguna razón, sentía que esa frase tenía un gran significado para él. Uno de vital importancia, que servía para dar forma al complicado rompecabezas que Kaede le había descrito.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de reflexionar para encontrar la respuesta a su analogía. Una corte de ángeles de alta jerarquía había entrado al calabozo, para anunciar su sentencia.

Kaede y él se pusieron de pie, si bien Kagome sentía sus piernas de gelatina.

- Dominaciones Kagome, se ha decidido su sentencia por sus acciones respecto a la niña de nombre Lin – una sensación de temor recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome. Había llegado la hora. – Por su falta al participar en la resurrección de un alma condenada, su castigo será la expulsión de la corte celestial – Kagome cerró los ojos un momento, pero enseguida los abrió. Era algo que ya esperaba – Sus poderes célicos le serán depuestos y… - Kagome sintió la mirada evaluadora del mensajero – será sentenciado a volver a la tierra como una humana común y corriente… - aunado al impacto de la plática de Kaede, Kagome sintió una mezcla de emociones. ¿Ir a la tierra, para tener una vida como una mujer?

- Yo… - su débil intento de hablar se vio interrumpido por el mensajero:

- Ángel Kaede, proceda a extraerle las alas a… _esta mujer_ – con una inclinación de cabeza, el ángel guardián procedió a ejecutar su mandato. Colocándose detrás de Kagome, Kaede murmuró con nerviosismo a su oído mientras le arrancaba las alas al antiguo dominaciones, que sufrió el dolor sin mostrarlo.

- Por favor Kagome, escúchame. ¡Aprovecha esta oportunidad! Busca Lin, la llevé a un sitio donde puede pasar desapercibida. Se te dificultará, pero no abandones la búsqueda – con las alas en las manos, Kaede dio un paso al frente para quedar junto a Kagome y mostrar los blancos apéndices cubiertos de plumas. Casi sin mover su boca, Kaede susurró por último, dejándo a Kagome estupefacta: - Confía en Sesshomaru Kagome, para encontrar a _tu hija_… - con esa última frase, Kaede exclamó al mensajero – Está hecho – el ángel asintió con la cabeza, y él y el grupo que lo acompañaba, alzaron uno de sus brazos señalando a Kagome, expulsando simultáneamente una luz que la envolvió, dejándola en la inconsciencia.

* * *

- Espero que con esto sea suficiente, ángel Kaede – comentó el mensajero celestial mientras observaba el punto donde Kagome se encontraba hacía apenas unos instantes. El aludido volteó hacia su interlocutor e hizo una reverencia.

- Gracias por su apoyo. Por favor, transmita mi agradecimiento a las altas jerarquías. Comuníqueles también que, afortunadamente, a causa de las decisiones tomadas, podemos decir que todo resultó como se esperaba. Es un consuelo – murmuró el ángel guardián en un tono que denotaba alivio. El mensajero lo miró dudoso.

- Pero aún no ha terminado, ángel Kaede. Falta la parte más complicada y ardua – el ángel anciano negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía:

- No se preocupe. Estoy seguro que esos dos se encontrarán y lograrán salir adelante. Él no la abandonará – comentó con seguridad.

- Confía demasiado en ese shinigami, ¿no le parece? – le preguntó el mensajero, suspicaz. El ángel Kaede rió.

- Él siempre fue mucho más de lo que aparenta, mensajero. Después de todo, no me negará que ese as bajo la manga, o mejor dicho, esa espada especial escondida en su brazo no la esperaba, ¿o si? – un resoplido de menosprecio surgió de la boca del mensajero.

- Pertenecer a la corte celestial y mantener en secreto un objeto de esa naturaleza es inadmisible. Por ese simple hecho debió ser expulsado del cielo. Pero, ¿cómo se hizo de ella? – el ángel anciano se alzó de hombros.

- Digamos que es un recuerdo de su vida en la tierra, mensajero – el mensajero suspiró resignado, para enseguida comentar serio:

- Ahora la situación debe regresar a la normalidad, ángel Kaede. Por eso mismo, y en razón de que el dominaciones interino ha sido expulsado de la corte celestial, he de anunciarle que su puesto como un dominaciones está siendo restituido a partir de este momento –

- Volveré a lo mismo, ¿eh? Será un placer como siempre, mensajero. Eso me dará mayor libertad – el mensajero miró al ángel anciano interrogante:

- ¿Mayor libertad? ¿Para qué, dominaciones Kaede? – el ángel sonrió confiando.

- Para observar el curso de los acontecimientos venideros, mensajero… -

* * *

De golpe, Kagome abrió sus ojos para observar las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, iluminadas por los relámpagos y la luz de la luna menguante. Desorientada por un instante, desde su posición trató de inspeccionar el sitio donde se encontraba, para darse cuenta que estaba tendida sobre un lecho mojado de hojas, plantas y tierra de un bosque de grandes y frondosos pinos y en medio de una tormenta, con un viento helado que le calaba los huesos y completamente sola.

Con la mente llena de cuestiones, un cúmulo de emociones llenándole el cuerpo y sin reaccionar debidamente, Kagome optó por tratar de sentarse, acción que le provocó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, además de dolor. Cuando logró recargar su espalda en el árbol y respirar acompasadamente varias veces, fue hasta entonces cuando pudo recordar con claridad lo que había recién sucedido.

Era humana. Otra vez.

Con regocijo, extrañeza e incredulidad, Kagome alzó su mano a la altura de su rostro, para observarla. La mano tenía la misma apariencia de cuando era un dominaciones, pero la sensación era un tanto distinta.

La sentía viva.

A pesar de que esta nueva condición era un castigo, para la joven era una increíble ventaja. Lo único que podía pensar, era que ahora no estaría prohibido hacer lo que realmente deseaba, que era estar con Lin.

Con su hija.

Una revelación inesperada la del ángel Kaede. Eso significaba que, si bien tardó en comprenderlo, la historia de la mujer que el ángel guardián le contó antes de conocer la sentencia era _su_ propia historia. La historia de su vida pasada como humana. Esa vida pasada de la cual sólo tenía recuerdos vagos e imágenes borrosas. Y si no se equivocaba, Sesshomaru fue su ángel guardián.

Tratando de poner en orden sus ideas que como avalancha se deslizaban por su mente, Kagome sintió plenamente por primera vez la inclemencia del tiempo. Si no encontraba refugio pronto, seguramente enfermaría gravemente. Debía reaccionar e irse de allí.

Pero antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, un sonido parecido a una explosión seguido de un intenso relámpago la replegó al árbol. En un segundo y de la nada, un cuerpo alto y enfundado en cuero apareció, colocándose entre ella y un grupo de varios seres vestidos con semejanza.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – con felicidad exclamó el nombre del recién llegado, pero para su consternación, se dio cuenta que la situación no era para alegrarse. Los shinigamis se encontraban enfrascados en una batalla contra Sesshomaru, y al frente de ellos impartiendo órdenes estaba Naraku.

El choque de las espadas resonaba a pesar de la lluvia. Todos arremetían contra el de cabello plateado, que sin acobardarse en ningún momento, lograba rechazar cada uno de los ataques, si bien por su respiración agitada, Kagome dedujo que la situación ya llevaba tiempo y parecía que la ventaja comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el grupo agresor.

Sin intervenir en la pelea, Naraku estaba parado a unos metros frente a Sesshomaru y los shinigamis, sólo observando. Una sonrisa de triunfo anticipado se perfilaba en su cara.

De repente, un shinigami logró filtrase en la pared que Sesshomaru se había convertido y llegó hasta Kagome, que al no esperarlo y estar débil, permitió que el oponente la tomara del cuello y la azotara contra el tronco del árbol.

- ¡Kagome! – el grito de alarma de Sesshomaru llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no consiguió contestarle. La mano oprimía su garganta, impidiéndole hablar y casi respirar.

- Si te rindes, la dejaré vivir, Sesshomaru – el murmullo lleno de cizaña del shinigami moreno se escuchó claramente luego que las espadas dejaron de usarse. Kagome hacía esfuerzos vanos por soltarse.

- Déjala en paz – ordenó Sesshomaru, que permanecía quieto, pero alerta a cualquier movimiento. Naraku negó con la cabeza.

- Me debes bastantes, Sesshomaru. Ignoro cómo, pero inclusive conseguiste esconder a esa chiquilla recién nacida y te aseguraste que no pudiera rastrearla al no asignarle un ángel guardián. No te lo pondré tan fácil – El corazón de Kagome saltó con esperanza. Era cierto. La manera como los shinigamis ubicaban a las almas que se llevarían al inframundo era por la energía divina que emanaban sus ángeles guardianes. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo tan importante por alto? ¿Es que acaso el ángel Kaede sabía lo que sucedería?

- Suéltala – volvió a ordenar el de ojos dorados, si bien su voz era aún más imperativa. Por un momento, a Kagome se le figuró que Naraku mostraba temor.

- Ríndete y la soltaré – Sesshomaru apretó más la empuñadura de su espada y la colocó en posición de ataque. La mano en la garganta de Kagome presionó con más fuerza.

A traición y sin contemplaciones, el grupo de shinigamis corrió contra Sesshomaru para atacar al unísono en un solo golpe. Dos de ellos se abalanzaron contra ella, que sólo pudo emitir un gemido sofocado.

Sin saber cómo, Kagome se vio libre del agarre, pero la pelea continuó en una confusión total. Ella alcanzaba a recibir algunas patadas y golpes perdidos, pero sentía el cuerpo de Sesshomaru como un escudo. Él estaba recibiendo el mayor daño.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – exclamó la joven una vez más preocupada hasta la médula. Los ataques eran sucesivos, no se detenían y parecía que por fin habían conseguido mermar las fuerzas del peliplateado. De repente, y con un escalofrío de fatalidad, Kagome escuchó y sintió el grito de dolor inconmesurable de su defensor para enseguida, como en un sueño, ver como el brazo izquierdo cercenado de Sesshomaru caía a un par de pasos de ella.

Kagome gritó de horror.

- Ya no podrás utilizar esa espada otra vez, ¿verdad Sesshomaru? – preguntó Naraku burlón y triunfante. Sesshomaru tenía una posición encorvada, presionando con su mano derecha libre porque soltó su espada y llena de sangre negra el sitio donde su brazo izquierdo debería estar. Kagome sollozó de temor y desasosiego. – Ahora, voy a cobrármelas con sumo placer – la joven se envaró al escuchar las palabras del moreno, que en línea recta y con la espada preparada para atacar, se aproximó a ellos listo para asestar el golpe fatal. – Voy a matar a tu protegida, _una vez más_… -

Los otros shinigamis se apresuraron a sujetar a los caídos para impedirles escapar.

Kagome sentía náuseas, frío y miedo. Estaba a punto de morir una segunda ocasión a tan sólo unos minutos de volver a la vida. No podría cumplir sus sueños, ni estar junto a Sesshomaru como pensaba, ni buscar a Lin, su pequeña y preciosa Lin.

En el momento en que Naraku blandía la espada por encima de su cabeza listo para dejarla caer sobre ellos, Kagome miraba como hipnotizada el brillo que emanaban las gotas de lluvia en el arma, deseando que todo acabara rápido y que Sesshomaru no sufriera más.

Pero su principal ruego fue para Lin. Que su enfermedad le permitiera vivir una vida feliz y plena. Que Naraku o algún otro shinigami no la encontraran nunca. Que su existencia estuviera llena de gozo y felicidad.

Que personas bondadosas la protegieran y le brindaran su cariño incondicional, para que pudiera conocer el amor paternal y viviera sin preocupaciones…

Con ese último ruego en su cabeza, Kagome cerró los ojos justo en el momento en el que la espada de Naraku descendía sobre ellos con todas las fuerzas del shinigami, esperando el golpe final.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 2**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Este es el capítulo final del fic; sin embargo, debo mencionar que habrá un muy pequeño capítulo extra (omake), como conclusión definitiva de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todas y todos quienes han leído este humilde relato, así como a aquellas amables lectoras que mandaron review, y/o lo incluyeron en sus favoritos y alertas, aclarando que en la publicación del omake les agradeceré propiamente además de darles respuesta a sus comentarios, como siempre (¡faltaba más! n.n).

Muchas gracias.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	3. Amor

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**DE ÁNGELES Y SHINIGAMIS"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Omake**

**Amor**

- …y hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora, son los dormitorios donde están las niñas que, por motivos de salud, deben tener cuidados especiales… - la directora del orfanatorio le explicaba a la pareja de esposos las disposiciones del lugar mientras los guiaba hacia el sitio indicado. La administradora, cuya experiencia como dirigente de ese asilo de huérfanos se remontaba a un par de decenas de años, observaba discretamente a sus acompañantes, juzgando con ojo experto sus reacciones y lenguaje corporal.

Y era precisamente esta experiencia la que le permitía hacer juicios acertados acerca de las parejas que visitaban el orfanato con el fin de adoptar a los niños. En su puesto, era imprescindible ser una buena jueza de carácter para decidir si el matrimonio solicitante era adecuado o no para criar un hijo. Debía ser selectiva y sumamente cuidadosa, así como objetiva.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su distanciamiento necesario, la directora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo esta joven pareja había llegado hasta este lugar. De acuerdo al expediente preliminar, tenían poco más de cuatro años de casados y sin embargo, ya contaban con un par de chiquitines adoptados de otros dos orfanatorios. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención que viniendo casi desde el otro extremo del país, estas personas se interesaran en buscar otro niño para adoptar en este orfanato de un diminuto y perdido pueblo de pescadores. Era intrigante.

La pesada y añeja puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido de los viejos goznes, permitiéndoles entrar a una habitación bastante amplia e iluminada, limpísima, con paredes gruesas y agrietadas y piso de madera gastado por los años. Pegadas a las paredes, había unas cuantas camas antiguas y varios cuneros que ya habían visto sus mejores épocas. Junto a la puerta y a la ventana, se encontraban unas grandes alacenas con puertas de vidrio que lucían en sus repisas varios frascos y medicamentos alineados, así como materiales de curación y artículos que por lo regular se veían sólo en hospitales.

Varias niñas no mayores de diez años se encontraban en el piso jugando con las cuidadoras, que, amables y atentas, no apartaban la vista de las pequeñas; algunas lucían vendajes en sus cuerpecitos, otra su brazo estaba conectado a un gotero, y una más jugaba con pelotitas en su regazo en su silla de ruedas. Las ocupantes de los cuneros también eran atendidas, bebiendo de las mamilas, cambiándoles los pañales o dándoles sus dosis de medicamentos. La directora sintió, como siempre y a pesar de su experiencia, un dolorcillo en todo el cuerpo. Nunca podía evitarlo.

- Estas pequeñitas son especiales. Todas ellas están… ¡Oiga, espere! – Antes que la administradora se diera cuenta, la señora se acercó con prisa al sitio donde las pequeñas jugaban, como si temiera que fueran a escapárseles. Con temor de que las niñas se asustaran, la directora dio un paso para detenerla, pero para su sorpresa, la mano grande del señor la retuvo con firmeza.

- Espere – La voz grave y fría del hombre le dio la orden con suavidad. Dudosa, la directora volteó hacia donde la mujer se había instalado, hincándose en medio de las niñas y sonriéndoles con toda la cara. Era un cuadro encantador y tierno.

Luego de diez minutos, la directora tuvo que salir del estado de ensueño en el que se había sumergido viendo a la mujer. Con una facilidad pasmosa, la señora había conseguido atraer la atención de todas las niñas que, fascinadas con su presencia, la rodearon en un suspiro y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Inclusive las bebés que se encontraban despiertas no le quitaban la vista de encima, así como las nanas, que habían pasado a un segundo plano sin percatarse. Era increíble.

Pero lo más atrayente era el amor y cuidado con que esa mujer trataba a las niñas. Su trato era amistoso, abierto, juguetón. Era evidente que se encontraba a sus anchas y extremadamente a gusto entre las pequeñas. Una rareza.

Tratando de recuperar su compostura, la administradora se acercó al grupo para poner orden. De seguir así, las niñas nunca dejarían ir a la mujer.

- Bueno niñas, creo que ya fue suficiente. Regresen a sus camas que es hora de su siesta – Un gemido de descontento se dejó oír unánimemente de todas las chiquitinas que renuentes, se acercaron a su respectivo lecho. Las nanas comenzaron a preparar a las bebés para dormir y la señora miraba a su alrededor un poco ansiosa y con un leve dejo de tristeza. - ¿Le ocurre algo, señora? – La aludida volteó hacia la directora sorprendida, para enseguida sonreír con amabilidad, aunque forzadamente.

- No… nada. Sólo creí que… No es nada – Con la ayuda de la firme mano de su esposo, la mujer se levantó y volteó una vez más inspeccionando cada rostro de las niñas y al terminar, dirigió sus ojos llenos de decepción hacia el señor sin soltar su mano, que sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, volteó hacia la directora para preguntar parcamente:

- ¿Éstas son todas las pequeñas? – La administradora lo miró dubitativa.

- Puede decirse – Una ceja levantada fue la reacción del hombre.

- ¿Puede decirse? ¿Qué significa exactamente? – La directora miró hacia la mujer una vez más. Quizás…

- Tengo otra pequeñita, de cuatro años y medio de edad, pero por su precaria salud, la tenemos apartada de todas las demás – La esposa se llevó la mano libre al pecho y la otra apretó la de su marido aún más. Con urgencia, suplicó:

- ¡Por favor, permítanos verla! – La mirada llena de esperanza de la mujer la desbalanceó. Dudando por un momento y mirando con atención a la joven, se decidió:

- Por aquí por favor – Saliendo con paso firme de la habitación, la directora se dirigió por el mismo pasillo hacia otra habitación en el fondo. Mientras caminaba, iba explicando: - La razón de que esta niña se encuentra separada de los demás es porque su estado de salud es muy delicado. Sus progenitores murieron el día que nació y, sé que se suena terrible, pero tuvieron que sacarla del cadáver de su madre. Aunado a eso, tiene una enfermedad hereditaria que la obliga a recibir cuidado constante, así que por lo regular, preferimos mantenerla aislada – Abriendo la puerta, los tres se encontraron en un cuarto más pequeño que el anterior, con una sola cama en medio y algunas máquinas alrededor junto con unos cuantos juguetes y muñecos de peluche. Acostada y cubierta con las mantas, una pequeña y delgada niña de cabello negro se encontraba durmiendo. – Su nombre es Lin – Con un sollozo ahogado, la mujer se abalanzó sobre la pequeña. Estaba a punto de arrojarse a la orilla de la cama, cuando de unos movimientos rápidos y precisos, su esposo la detuvo.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de la mujer no paraban de brotar. Tratando de no despertar a la pequeña, se hincó junto a la cama llevando una de sus manos a su boca para acallar sus gemidos, y la otra, temblorosa y titubeante, la acercó a la cabeza de la niña para acariciar su cabello con gentileza e infinito amor, para enseguida bajar a la manita y llevársela a los labios con reverencia. Un vuelco en el corazón de la directora la obligó a tragar grueso.

Sin querer hacerlo, la mujer se levantó y miró a su esposo con ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, tomándolo de la mano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, El hombre, impertérrito, sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿No lo conmovía el obvio sentimiento de su mujer?

- Queremos adoptarla – Fue el comentario firme y bajo del hombre. Sorprendida una vez más, la directora sólo atinó a ir hacia la puerta para dejarla abierta e indicarles a los esposos que debían abandonar el cuarto. Con una última mirada que parecía que le estaban arrancando el alma, la esposa se dejó arrastrar de ahí por su marido, y ambos siguieron a la administradora hasta las oficinas del orfanatorio, si bien todo el camino fue escuchando los sollozos disimulados de la señora.

Al llegar a la oficina, la directora los invitó a sentarse delante de su escritorio y ella a su vez tomó asiento en su sillón. Tratando de desprenderse de las emociones que la esposa la hizo sentir, habló con profesionalidad:

- Como les mencioné, Lin es una pequeñita muy especial. No será tarea fácil. La mayor parte de su vida transcurrirá en tratamientos médicos, hospitales y restricciones; por supuesto, esto también implica gastos y algunos bastante fuertes, sin mencionar el ambiente adecuado para su confort y facilidades de vida… - La voz tajante del hombre la paró en seco.

- Estamos conscientes de las necesidades de esa niña y estamos dispuestos a satisfacerlas todas y cada una. Como puede usted ver en el expediente preliminar, nuestra posición social y económica nos permite solventar los gastos que se produzcan, así como cualquier eventualidad. No estamos ignorantes de la situación – La directora se sintió como una niña a la cual le es dada una palmada por haber dicho algo inapropiado. ¿Este hombre quién se creía que era? ¿Realmente sería un buen padre? ¿Cómo le habían permitido adoptar a dos niños si era una persona tan fría y distante? ¿Y además, cómo podía una mujer tan dulce estar casada con ese témpano de hielo? Tal vez era mala idea permitirles adoptar a la pequeña Lin…

- Lin crecerá en un ambiente donde no le faltará nada, directora. Tendrá un par de hermanitos con los cuales jugar, ya que son sólo unos cuantos años mayores; Shippo y Kohaku le darán una gran bienvenida. Son muy cariñosos y estoy segura que querrán a Lin de inmediato – Comentó alegre la señora. La directora seguía dudando.

- Bueno, debemos confirmar los datos del expediente, por favor. Ustedes son el matrimonio Takahashi, ¿no es así? Dentro de poco cumplirán cinco años de casados y son dueños de una empresa internacional. Tienen dos hijos adoptivos y varias propiedades no sólo en el país, sino también en el extranjero. Ahora, quisiera que comenzaran diciéndome sus nombres de pila, por favor. Usted primero señora - Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la mujer que tenía un rubor de felicidad en el rostro, la directora la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Delgada, de estatura promedio y sonrisa encantadora, su cabello negro caía en rebeldes guedejas en su espalda, haciendo juego con unos ojos cafés grandes y risueños, pero sobre todo, llenos de vida.

- Por supuesto. Mi nombre es Kagome… - Asintiendo con la cabeza, la directora antes de voltear hacia el esposo, lo visualizó en su mente. Alto, atlético y elegante, el hombre de cabello moreno y corto definitivamente luciría perfecto en una fiesta exclusiva, rodeado de gente poderosa y aristocrática. Una especie de señor feudal rodeado de su corte y reverenciado por sus vasallos.

Alzando la cabeza, la directora se quedó de piedra por un instante. Mirando incrédula, observó como el esposo tenía pegado a sus labios el dorso de la mano de su mujer, besándolo delicadamente y mirándola a los ojos con un amor infinito e imposible de ocultar. Era patente que para él, en ese momento sólo existía su esposa y nada más.

Tragando grueso y sintiéndose sofocada por esa mirada que desapareció en las profundidades de esos ojos como si nunca hubiera existido, la directora preguntó:

- ¿Y usted señor? – Antes de responder, el hombre bajó la mano de su esposa sin soltarla para depositarla en su regazo y su esposa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo que desde el principio, la administradora notó que evidentemente le faltaba el brazo. Sintiendo los ojos dorados e insondables del hombre sobre su persona, la directora escuchó su respuesta:

- Sesshomaru… -

* * *

**Fin de "De Ángeles y Shinigamis"**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Pues bien, han leído el final definitivo de este fic. Gracias infinitas a todas y todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo. Como se habrán percatado, la historia dejó algunos puntos incógnitos, pero no me pude resistir a la esperanza de tener la oportunidad de escribir una segunda parte (¡huuuuuy, sueños quiméricos!), _algún día..._ ¬_¬U X 50

Ahora, pasemos a lo pendiente:

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Jos: **Muchas gracias por tus porras.

**CONEJA: **Me entusiasma lo que comentas del fic, gracias en verdad. Mi inspiración fue la frase que una mangaka utilizó para publicitar su obra en su primera página. Lamentablemente, por distraída y porque sólo pude leer un par de hojas, no tuve la precaución de anotar la frase, el título del manga ni la autora, así que no puedo dar el crédito debido; aunque si te diré que era sobre un sepulturero novato que ofrecía sus servicios en el hospital donde trabajaba un médico bastante comprometido con su profesión. Por lo mismo y a causa de la naturaleza del oficio del enterrador, para el galeno era inconcebible compartir el espacio, ya no digamos llevar una buena relación con él. Hago hincapié que el manga era yaoi, o sea, boys love, BL o amor entre hombres; por lo mismo, es sólo para mayores de edad n.n. Gracias también por anexar esta historia a tu lista de favoritas y a tus alertas n.n X 20.

**xXBlackxxStarXx: **Gracias por tu comentario para el fic. No digas eso, siempre se me ha facilitado imaginarme a Kagome junto a alguien que no sea Inu Yasha, y digamos que Naraku me gusta para ella, jejeje (aunque no tanto como Sesshomaru, jijiji). Tengo una vaga idea sobre un fic de ambos como pareja; si puedo estructurarla, tal vez en algún momento pueda publicar una historia sobre los dos, jujuju.

**emihiromi: **Gracias, gracias por tus palabras, qué bueno que te gustó.

**CullenFianceé: **Te agradezco sinceramente tu comentario (me gustan las lectoras y lectores exigentes, jeje). Uno de mis deseos al escribir un fic es lograr emocionar y sorprender aunque sea un poco a mis amables lectores; mi franca gratitud por tu comentario sobre la narración, me siento honrada. Sinceramente espero que este omake me haya redimido ante tus ojos, jejeje ñ.nU. Muchas gracias otra vez y besos también para ti.

**CONEJA: **El buen Inu no apareció en esta ocasión, espero no haberte desilusionado. Al ser un relato corto, decidí utilizar pocos personajes para facilitar la fluidez del argumento. Como mencioné en mi comentario, _quizás_ sabremos lo que sucedió y no nos enteramos y lo que sucederá en el futuro por la decisión de Kagome, jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Angy Roose: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, por incluir el fic en tu lista de favoritas y a tu humilde servidora en tus autores favoritos n.n X 30

**Alertas:**

**Tsuyuka: **Gracias por añadir la historia a tus alertas n.n X 2

**kagomekatheryne: **También mi agradecimiento por añadir "De Ángeles y Shinigamis" a tus favoritos. Me da gusto.

**Favoritos:**

**kary chiba****:** Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a tu lista de favoritas. Fue bastante alentador n.n X 10

**Atropos Swan: **Por anexar el fic a tu lista de favoritas, muchísimas gracias.

**Kikuyo-Sama: **De verdad, te agradezco que me hayas incluído en tu lista de autores favoritos. Me alienta n.n X 20

**Yazmina500: **Por anexarme en tu lista de autores favoritos, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias.

* * *

Y gracias a todas y todos que leyeron esta historia y no dejaron review. Agradezco su compañía, siempre es reconfortante.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


End file.
